


To Clint From Natasha

by someb0ys



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Reunions, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt: Awesome! Uh... but I forget my prompt gimme a sec... oh yeah. clintxloki smut!. A note is found on a stressed out Clint's door when he returns from a long and tiresome mission. "To Clint, from Natasha."</p><p>I hope there's enough smut and that it was what you were looking for. :3 Thank you very much for the prompt!(  I was editing this kind of late so please forgive mistakes. )</p>
    </blockquote>





	To Clint From Natasha

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Awesome! Uh... but I forget my prompt gimme a sec... oh yeah. clintxloki smut!. A note is found on a stressed out Clint's door when he returns from a long and tiresome mission. "To Clint, from Natasha."
> 
> I hope there's enough smut and that it was what you were looking for. :3 Thank you very much for the prompt!( I was editing this kind of late so please forgive mistakes. )

Clint closed his eyes and slumped against the cool metal wall of the elevator. His whole body was tense from the mental images of the mission. They wouldn’t leave him alone but he was used to that, it would take a few weeks for them to settle down. Out of habit he kept checking to see if blood was still on his hands, which of course there wasn’t. He spent the last 24 hours in medical getting checked over and having his mental state assessed, an awful experience that always made returning from a mission bitter sweet.

The elevator doors opened and he dropped his backpack on the carpet as he walked through his dark apartment just wanting to sleep. There was nothing out of place but the air didn’t seem as stale as it usually is after a long mission. But he was too tired to think much of it.

Clint pulled off his shirt, throwing it into the hallway bathroom before freezing in front of his bedroom.  Something was taped to his door. Clint leaned over turning on the hallway light to see it better. On a piece of paper scrolled out in Nat’s penmanship read ‘To Clint, from Natasha’, Clint stiffened becoming nervous. Out of past experience, this was nothing but bad news. Either a prank or a ‘surprise’ attack lay on the other side of the door.

It took a moment before he caved in and went inside. “Fuck,” he whimpered and covered his mouth with his hand. His heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest and all background blurred into nothingness.

“Did you miss me Barton?”

Without thinking Clint nodded prompting a soft chuckle from the man lying on the bed. “You’re-“

“Here,” Loki finished for him and curled his fingers in a come-hither motion. Clint nodded again closing the door behind him as he covered the short distance to the bed. “May I ask something of you?” Loki asked, running his fingers through his raven hair.

“Yeah,” Clint murmured, his eyes tracing every faint muscular line of Loki’s bare chest. Everything looked so real. He was afraid if he reached out and touched him Loki would just disappear and was only a twisted figment of his imagination.  Loki noticed his hesitation rolling his eyes as he grabbed the archer’s hand causing Clint to gasp.

“I know you are freed of the mind control but…do you feel any remnants of it?” He asked and rose to his knees, cupping his little bird’s cheek. It’s been months, Clint buried it. Buried all the feelings, all the memories he could, and all the longing, leaving himself numb but able to cope without him.

Clint’s eyes closed as he leaned into the contact. “Sometimes I have a dream or remember something new but no, I don’t feel any need to follow orders.”  Clint whispered his muscles finally relaxing although his heart was still racing.

Loki leaned closer, brushing his lips against Clint’s forehead. “Good, I’m glad Barton.” He carded his fingers through Clint’s blond hair coaxing a little whimper from the archer.

“How long?” Clint asked, opening his eyes to lock with Loki’s green orbs. “How long do we have?”

Loki sighed leaning forward to kiss Clint’s nervous expression. There was an adrenaline rush as their lips connected. Clint groaned grabbing Loki’s jaw to deepen the kiss. Loki bit Clint’s bottom lip as he pulled back, wearing a small smile. “How long?” Clint repeated.

There was a long pause. “Till dawn,” he answered kissing him again before Clint’s expression could fall. Clint pulled away staring at him with a horrified expression, shaking his head. “Clint, enjoy the time we have. I cannot control this.” Loki murmured, pulling Clint into a hug. He could feel Barton’s heart beating as their bare chest pressed together. “Shh,” he whispered.

“This is fucked.” Clint growled, crawling up onto the bed. Loki nodded, shuffling back to make room for Clint. They just held each other for a long time. Clint kissed Loki’s neck and rubbed his back wanting to remember the feeling of the god’s skin.

“You have large bruise on your chest.” Loki whispered, running his fingers lightly over the darkened skin.

Clint gave a small laugh, pulling back to look at it. “Oh yeah, I just got back from a mission.” He rubbed the large bruise, noticing it was still tender. That was where he got shot by a sniper. Luckily he was wearing a vest and it didn’t penetrate.

Loki bent down to kiss it, making Clint gasp again. Loki grinned looking up at him. “What is it Barton?” He asked kissing the mark again before sucking on the archer’s neck.

Clint moaned at the feeling of Loki's wet mouth on his neck. “You’re being really sweet to me.” He whispered, leaning his head to the left to give Loki more access.

“I’m feeling sentimental,” he chuckled tugging lightly on Clint’s hair.

Clint moaned, his hands falling to Loki’s trousers. He hooked his fingers under the belt, tugging at it. “I like it, sentimental is sexy on you.” He growled getting Loki to laugh again. Loki pulled Clint towards the center of the bed and hitched his legs up so he could lie between them. Clint sighed, wrapping his arms around Loki’s neck.  

“I missed this,” Loki whispered, pushing Clint’s lips apart with his own. Clint whined, thrusting upwards wanting friction. “Impatient,” Loki growled nipping at Clint’s neck.

“So- so Tasha helped with this?” Clint asked having a hard time focusing on speaking while Loki’s hands traced his inner thighs through his jeans. He worked on Loki’s belt wanting to make the most of their short time.

“Indeed,” Loki answered licking a stripe up Clint’s neck causing Clint to shiver. “She assisted with this, along with the oaf.”

Clint laughed at that, pecking Loki’s lips. It seemed so normal, like the way he used to talk about Thor. “If he helped you shouldn’t call him that,” he muttered, pulling down Loki’s trousers. Clint gasped feeling Loki’s hard cock through his silk garments.

“Valid suggestion but I think I shall pass on it.” Loki rubbed against Clint’s palm giving both of them a surge of pleasure.

“Boss, I want you,” Clint whined moving his hands to pull on his own belt. Loki rolled his eyes giving Clint a sharp bite to the base of his neck. Clint gasped, in the back of his mind he was glad there would be something there to remember him by in the morning, to prove that this was real.

“Oh I’m your boss still, am I?” Loki asked sitting up to tug Clint’s jeans and boxers off. He leaned down taking Clint’s cock into his incredibly hot mouth causing Clint to spasm. Loki held Clint’s hips down as he swirled his talented tongue up and down Clint’s length.

“Fuck, oh god, fuck!” Clint’s fingers twisted into his bed sheets knowing Loki didn’t like it when he pulled on his hair. Within the months they’ve been apart Clint’s only had his hand and as soon as Loki’s mouth coated his cock he knew he was done for. He felt like he had the climax control of a teenager. Loki pulled back looking down at Clint’s eyes darkened with lust. “I don’t think I’ll last long,” Clint warned.

Loki smiled wiping his mouth with the heel of his hand. “I am aware of that Barton. “ He bent down sucking on Barton’s inner thigh. “I’m also away of your ability to release multiple times.” Clint groaned at the memory.

Loki pulled his undergarments off, a whine formed at the back of Clint’s throat. He’s dreamt of this, fantasied about Loki taking him like he used to. The thought of being filled by Loki’s cock again made him dig his teeth into his bottom lip. “Please,” he whimpered.

Loki smiled calmly down at his little bird.  He rolled his thumb over the bead of precum leaking from his cock and started working it into the shaft, making it nice and slick. “Do you still have lubricants Barton?"

Clint took a moment to pull his eyes from Loki’s thick cock. “Yes,” he said breathlessly and crawled to the bedside table, pulling out a small silver tube and tossed it towards Loki.

“Good. Now lay on your back.” He whispered opening the familiar tube. Clint’s cock twitched at receiving an order making Loki smirk. Loki spanked Clint’s soft firm ass as he rolled over. “It’s hard viewing you all bruised and scratched Clint.” Loki murmured, pouring a generous amount of lube on his two fingers.

“I’m fine boss. I practically forgot. Sorry about it though.” Which was the truth, Clint almost forgot all together that he just got back from a mission. All the aches and discomforts didn’t bother him anymore. “You make a-“ Clint’s breathing hitched as Loki slid two fingers inside his tight entrance.  Clint moaned, pushing back against Loki’s palm. He didn't expect two, especially since it's been so long but they slid fine and felt amazing.

“What were you going to say?” Loki asked, rubbing Clint’s thighs, trying to relax him as he continued to stretch him to accommodate his size.

Clint’s eyes fluttered opened and reached for his own cock, only to get his hand swatted away by Loki. “I-I was going to say, you- oh god, right there.” Clint moaned, his eyes slammed shut and tried not to move, he didn’t want to mess up Loki’s angle. When Loki’s fingers paused Clint whined. “I-I was going to say you make a good nurse.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Oh,” he muttered leaning up to kiss Clint’s lips as he thrust his fingers hard down to the second knuckle causing Clint’s eyes to roll to the back of his head and squeeze Loki’s fingers like a vise grip. “Oh was that the spot?” Loki chuckled, nipping Clint’s neck.

“Y-yes, t-that was the spot.” Clint kissed Loki hungrily which was mostly tongue and teeth, fighting for more comfort. Loki quickly added a third finger, pulling them apart until Clint was basically mewling at every movement. “I need to touch myself,” he whimpered, tensing all his muscles as he got closer to the edge.

Loki sighed. “If you must,” he murmured sitting back up on his heels and removing all his fingers. Clint groaned at their loss. Loki slathered his own cock in lube, ignoring Clint’s little pleads to hurry up.  Clint was holding the base of his cock, trying to focus on not coming. 

Loki gripped Clint’s hip bone and leaned over him, kissing his neck as he pushed so slow it was almost painful into Clint's entrance. He made sure to leave Clint’s mouth free wanting to hear his moans and whimpers. Loki groaned feeling Clint’s body contracting around him. “You feel so sweet,” Loki growled hotly against Clint’s ear.

 Clint wrapped his leg around Loki’s hip, prompting Loki to grin at him, thrusting upwards. Loki knew Clint’s body like the back of his hand. Night after night of playing with him made Loki completely in tune with the other’s needs and sensitive places. He rolled his hips into Clint’s prostate, making the other sob at the pleasure it caused. “Boss, I-I,” he couldn’t finish, the pleasure and emotional release of being with him again was just too much.

Although Loki was nowhere close, he obliged, thrusting deep and as fast as he could, sliding in and out easily in Clint’s tight slicked up heat. Clint’s orgasm pooled in his lower abdomen, and grew rapidly, sending static like pleasure throughout his entire body. He threw his head back, frantically stroking his throbbing cock in time with Loki’s powerful short thrusts.

Loki nipped and sucked at his neck, as he continued to fuck Clint into a trembling mess. “Come for me birdy,” Loki whispered against his neck, sending Barton over the edge. Hot streaks of come glazed both of their stomachs.

“Ah fuck,” Clint let go of his cock unable to take the powerful aftershocks but Loki still rolled his hips into the other man, holding him in place by a firm hand on his hip bone. Clint wiped his misted eyes and stared up at Loki with blown pupils. “Loki,” he whimpered his muscles still pulsating around Loki’s cock as come still leaked from his abused length.

Loki sighed, thrusting slower and slower until Clint’s little movements settled. Clint laid slack against the mattress, his leg fell from Loki’s waist, and was gasping in breaths. “Hush,” Loki whispered. He bent down, licking the hot lines of come off of Clint’s abs and chest. Clint watched, feeling dazed as Loki kissed him, giving him his own seed. “Swallow.” Loki ordered.

Clint did as he was told, although he felt exhausted his cock jumped at the sternness in his voice. Loki licked Clint’s nipple as he pinched the other one, causing Clint to groan, squirming against the bed. Loki shoved his cock inside him till he felt the warm firmness of Clint’s bottom against his hips. Loki didn’t move, he peppered Clint’s sweaty chest with kisses, putting extra care around his cuts and bruises, licking the different shades of purple that were pressed into Clint's skin. Loki gasped at the tightening and shifting Clint did without even trying. “My sensitive little puppet.” He tugged at the blonde’s hair, getting Clint eyes to open, staring up at him.

Clint squeezed Loki's cock as tight as he could. “Ready when you are,” he murmured leaning up to kiss Loki. Loki nodded, pulling completely out.

“Roll onto your stomach.” Loki ordered and licked at Clint’s slowly hardening member. Clint jolted at the feeling. When Loki sat back up, Clint rolled over looking over his shoulder at the raven haired god. Loki slapped Clint’s bottom getting him to arch his back. He chuckled at the idea that Clint still remembered the cue.  Clint moaned wiggling his ass against Loki’s lap, provoking a low groan from Loki.

Clint grabbed his own cock, giving it teasing strokes as he rested his cheek against the blanket. Loki leaned over him and kissed the back of his neck, pushing all the way back in. Loki and Clint both moaned together, Clint rolled his hips against him, wanting more.

Loki started a simple rhythm, massaging Clint’s ass with his hands as he pushed in and out his heat, savoring the feeling. Loki’s eyes shut and he panted as he nipped and kissed his little bird's well-toned back. He reached around grabbing Clint’s cock and stroked in cadence with his thrusts.

Clint sighed feeling complete for the first time in months. He arched his back higher, whining as Loki pulled a fistful of his hair back to kiss him. They kissed deeply, rocking into each other's bodies. Loki twisted his wrist while stroking Clint faster, speeding up his thrusts. Clint withered against him, pulling away from the kiss to moan.

Loki thrust faster using more of his strength until the delicious sound of flesh slapping against hip bones filled the room. Clint groaned and whimpered meeting each thrust eagerly.

Loki bit his bottom lip to keep his noises to himself. He felt himself getting close and felt Clint throbbing in his hand. “Don’t hold back,” he said breathlessly pulling Clint back by the hips. Each thrust sent jolts through both of them. Loki growled against Clint’s ear, pounding into him as hard and as fast as he could.

Completely taking the wind out of Clint, he took helpless gulps of air against the mattress, as his body started to shake terribly. Until finally breaking down and convulsed with the start of his climax. Loki held Clint against him, stroking his cock, getting come all over his hand as he pounded into him, giving him no choice but to ride out his orgasm.

Loki nipped at his ear, tightening his grip on his hip bone as he fucked him into the mattress. Loki slapped his bottom causing Clint to tighten around him. “Oh fuck-“ Clint whined. Loki gritted his teeth as he came, pushing all the way in and gave a few short thrusts until he was filling Clint with his seed. Clint gasped at the feeling, falling on his side on the bed as Loki pulled out.

Loki fell onto the bed next to him, panting. Clint laced his fingers with Loki’s looking over at him. “You’re real.” Clint whispered, leaning over to kiss him.

 Loki smiled as they pulled out of the kiss. “You only know that once I’ve had my release?” He chuckled, grabbing Clint’s boxers from the side of the bed and wiped Clint’s seed off his hand and stomach.

Clint scooted closer resting his head on Loki’s shoulder. “Well it sure feels real when I feel your come dripping out of me.” Clint muttered, wrapping his arm around Loki’s chest. “Boss?” Clint asked with a yawn.

“Yes Clint?” Loki asked resting his arm over Clint’s shoulders. It was strange, to act so comfortable with him without any walls up and to hear him call him Clint. Without the mind control they were equals although Clint still treated him as if he was his master.

“You’re not leaving.” Clint stated.

Loki gave a tired chuckle. “That is not a question.” He ran his pale long fingers through Clint’s hair, his eyes falling shut.

“Right though, you’re not?” Clint looked up at him, his stomach twisting.

“The fiery haired woman expressed your stressful state, I came to relieve that.” Loki whispered a mischievous smile spreading across his face. "We can't have our archer with aches and a troublesome mind."

“How long can you stay?” Clint asked, he squeezed Loki’s fingers feeling anxious. He just wanted a straight answer. Something about the way Loki smiled told him already.

“For as long as you need me,” Loki whispered.

Clint groaned hiding his face in the crook of Loki’s neck. “Why the fuck did you say till dawn then?”

Loki chuckled. “It made the sex better,” he explained.

Clint bit down Loki’s neck. “You dramatic asshole!”

Loki laughed, hugging Clint tighter. “Are you stress-free now?”

“Yeah, I’m sore as fuck and a little pissed off but mostly just happy.” He sighed closing his eyes and feeling as if he could start to drift off.

“I’m glad. She informed me that your mission was a very difficult one.” Loki felt Clint hold his breath as he brought up the mission. “Would you like to speak of it?”

“N-no, not really, I’m fine. We should bake her a cake tomorrow for making this happen.” He said wanting to pull the conversation away from the mission.

Loki shrugged. “I was feeling very grateful, that is until she handed me those.” Loki pointed over to the dresser. “I decided it was better to wear my normal clothing.” Clint sat up, narrowing his eyes to see in the dark.

Clint couldn’t help but burst out laughing, looking over at a red bow and a bottle of whipped cream. “You would have looked cute and yummy.” Clint laughed kissing him again before laying back down.

“Go to sleep,” he murmured. “And thank you.” Loki added, smiling at the idea.

Loki held Clint as he slept. Asgard wasn't home, with hard stares from civilians and an ache in his chest for his cupid, the months he was there were miserable. He didn’t know how long he would be allowed here but it didn’t matter right now. Sated and happy, Loki followed after him, falling asleep under the comforting weight of Clint.

 


End file.
